Come What May
by ohEvangeline
Summary: Bill and Fleur have been through a lot, but this will test the strenth of her love for him. Third in Proposal Series.


It was the middle of the night when the emergency call came. Minerva McGonagall, a professor at Hogwarts, sent the distress call. Fleur went along with Bill and his family, determined to help. She didn't know most of the people there, only Bill's younger family members and Ron's two friends, Harry and Hermione, but she would do anything to help with this war.

During the battle, she was separated from Bill. She was too busy dueling with Alecto Carrow to notice where he'd gone. The beefy blonde was not overly bright, but she was cruel. Fleur put all of her attention into the fight, giving it everything she had. She knew many people discredited her because of her beauty, but she knew she had brains too. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her young sister-in-law-to-be run into the hall.

"Ginny! What are you doing 'ere? You must leave!"

"No! I can't find Harry!"

"'arry? I am sure 'e iz fine. Go!"

Ginny screamed, looking over Fleur's shoulder. Fleur whirled about in time to see Fenrir Greyback, the famously malicious werewolf, enter the hall. He was taken on by Remus and Bill, her heart sped in fright.

"Go, Ginny! 'E iz not 'ere." Ginny fled, and Fleur was again distracted by a death eater. She did not see what happened to Bill.

"Fleur! Hurry, you must come." The battle was over, she was helping teachers clean the hall up.

"What iz eet Ginny?" The young redhead had found her, finally, and looked a fright.

"Bill, he's in the hospital ward." Fleur wasted no time, she ran after the girl. 'No, no, no, NO.' It ran through her head over and over again. Not her Bill, the adorable man she so loved. He must be all right. As she ran the halls, memories flooded her mind.

_"Miss Delacour, this is Bill Weasley, one of Gringott's most esteemed curse breakers. You will be working in the same department as him, so I will let him show you around." The short, fat man left them, her hand still held in his. She had given him hers when he offered to shake it, and neither noticed they hadn't yet broken apart._

_"Miss Delacour was it?"_

_"Yes, it eez."_

_"You are from France?"_

_"Oui. I attended Beaubaxtons Academy. Mr. Weazelly?"_

_"Weasley. You look very familiar, have we met before?"_

_"I don't think so, but yes, you do as well." Her head tipped to the side in intense thought, looking at him closely. "It eez your hair. 'ave you any brothers?"_

_Bill laughed at her questions. "I'm sorry, yes, five. I'm the eldest of seven children, six boys, one girl."_

_"Oh! How wonderful to 'ave a large family. I 'ave only one sister, little Gabrielle. She eez very precious. Of course! I remember now."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. Hogwarts. You 'ave a little brother named Ron, oui?"_

_"Yes, he's the youngest boy."_

_"I was in de tri-wizard tournament. With 'arry!"_

_"Ah, yes, I remember now. I wasn't there, but I saw your picture in the paper. Nice to meet you."_

She ran with all of the speed she could muster. The long, maze like halls of Hogwarts were starting to confuse her. But she followed Ginny with blind faith, unable to function well on her own. All she could do was recall the past. Was it all gone now?

_Their first date. Fleur trembled with excitement and trepidation. All of the girls in the office were half in love with Bill Weasley. Tall, lanky and handsome, he kept his hair long, wore leather jackets and boots and carried himself with a confident, easy manner bordering on arrogance. He smiled easily, was kind, and was funny. She liked him a lot._

_She twisted in front of the mirror, unsure and trying to find the perfect look. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and twisted into ringlets cascading down her back. Pearls gracefully settled around her neck and adorned her ears. Her dress was a soft blue, matching her eyes and complimenting her soft complexion. Her decision was made for her when the bell rang._

_Grabbing a sweater and taking a deep breath, she put on a smile and answered the door. Bill was wearing a nice suit with his leather jacket, making her smile even more, and look at him with appreciation. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her._

_"Yes. All ready."_

_"Brilliant." He offered his arm and they left. He took her to a secluded restaurant in Scotland, owned by someone he'd met in Egypt. It was the perfect first date._

Molly and Arthur met up with them nearly there. Their faces were white, and she knew that they, too, expected the worst. Ginny had said nothing more. Fleur feared she was to be widowed before she was wed. She couldn't bear the thought. He was everything to her now. He made her world turn, put the stars in her sky, and they were in love.

_They'd been together for seven months and she knew for sure. She loved Bill Weasley. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone ever in her entire life. Tonight he'd told her they were going somewhere special, and she was to get dressed up. She was waiting excitedly on the front porch when he came. He carried a bouquet of roses and grinned down at her._

_"You look beautiful." Her cocktail dress, blue, his favorite color, hugged her nice curves. She smiled up at him, kissing him softly on the lips._

_"Thank you. You look very 'andsome." Taking her hand, Bill drew her in close and they apparated away. It was the little restaurant where they'd had their first date. She'd always told him that one day she wanted to return, she'd loved it._

_"Oh! Bill, I am so pleased! How wonderful."_

_She wrapped her arm through his, he put his hand on her waist, and they went inside. Bill had arranged to have a private room set up for him. The table was laid with the finest china and best silver. The white table cloth glowed in the soft candlelight, the rose petals on its surface contrasting with the purity. A violinist played quietly in one corner, giving the romantic atmosphere its final touch._

_Fleur gasped in delight. She loved romantic gestures, and this topped anything he'd ever done. "You like it?" He asked._

_"I love eet! This eez wonderful, Bill." She hugged him tightly, kissing him tenderly._

_"Good." They ate a wonderful meal, gazing into each other's eyes. The evening was every romantic cliché girls love all rolled together._

_"Before we leave, there's something else."_

_"More?"_

_"Yes. I had to go and speak to your father about this." Her breath caught in her throat._

Fleur ran through the doors right behind Molly and Arthur. She let Molly go to her son, in shock at what she saw. By the terrified urgency in Ginny's voice, she had thought he was dead. But no, he was alright. Her mind collected in time to hear Molly sobbing and speaking.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not r-really important… But he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, ''e was going to be married?"'

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear stained face, looking startled. "Well- only that-"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" Demanded Fleur, enflamed. Nothing could stop her loving her Bill. "You think because of those bites he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" Said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley. "but I thought perhaps- given how- how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" She added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Fleur washed his wounds tenderly and methodically, thinking of how she loved the way his fingertips tickled her skin. No, this would change nothing. Now he would be charming, handsome, and carry his dangerous-looking persona a little farther. He was perfect, no matter what. She loved his smile, his kind and loving heart, his devotion, not his face. She heard Mrs. Weasley offer her the tiara, nearly cried with the relief of the sound of acceptance. Finally, her mother-in-law-to-be was coming around.

_"My father?"_

_"Yes, and I'll admit it took some persuasion, and lots of promises, and recognition of threats before he agreed. Fleur, my beautiful love." He sank down to one knee as her hand fluttered to her lips. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love you, come what may, through everything. The days ahead are uncertain and we will be in the midst of that, but I want to have you by my side. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you."_

_"Yes. I will love you, I will marry you." She didn't even have to think about it, it was just natural. She loved him, nothing was going to change that. Nothing._

"Thank you, I am sure zat will be lovely." Then she threw herself into Molly's arms. The older woman was comforting her, soothing away her fears. She was promising that it really didn't matter, she loved Bill just the same. Everything would be all right.

She whispered for only Molly to hear. "I will love him, come what may, through everything. The days ahead are uncertain and we will be in the midst of that, but I want to be by his side, and have him by mine. Nothing will change how I feel about him. Nothing. I love him."

"Thank you."

Fleur was kneeling on the floor by Bill's bed when he awoke, her head lying against his side. She woke to the feeling of his hand caressing her hair. "Love?"

"Bill! You are awake! I was so worried."

"I'm alright. Are you?"

"I'm fine. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Fleur, I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."


End file.
